Elevator Trouble
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: Ash and Misty trapped inside in an elevator? And what's that? They have to wait for a couple of hours for someone to rescue them from this very rare romantic experience? What's more? Misty has to go? But go where? POKESHIPPING!


**A.N:** Hello everyone!Okay first thing's first, this is my very first attempt at Pokeshipping, because I felt bad writing "Pokeshipping" in my profile as one of the ships I supported yet I haven't written any haha so this is it :D Second, I was originally gonna turn this idea into an Ikarishipping fanfic but dismissed it because I've already written quite a few Ikarishipping fanfics,xD Third, though it also says "oldrivalshipping" I'll eventually make one soon I promise haha and of course it's HUMOR! You can never have enough humor!

So here is my first attempt at Pokeshipping with Elevator Trouble! Please read and review :D

I certainly don't own Pokemon, if I would then this would have been an actual episode!xD

* * *

**Elevator Trouble**

It was a perfect and bright early Saturday morning when Ash and Pikachu together with Brock and Dawn arrived at Sunyshore City. Ash already got seven gym badges and one more badge would grant his ticket to joining the Sinnoh League.

With this fact hovering over his head since the past week of travelling down the snowy slopes of Mt. Coronet from Snowpoint City, not even the strongest and coldest blizzard was enough to stop the determined trainer. Even if he had to drag both Brock and Dawn along with him, which basically what happened since the overflowing excitement seemed to have multiplied the adrenaline production in his body.

But both of his companions were nonetheless happy for him.

Before the day would end, he promised himself the final 8th gym badge. And soon join the Sinnoh League then hopefully defeat Paul. Everything started the way he planned it, and by far it went smooth for him. Sure he had some difficulties but he passed them all.

He was becoming oblivious to the fact that not all troubles would just disappear by having a strong determined heart and complete trust to his faithful friends. Yeah he may be the main character but sometimes, there are just some things that even main characters couldn't even handle.

And he was oblivious to even the most obvious things since the beginning to begin with.

The bell behind the door of the Pokemon Center chimed as the group went inside. Dawn noticed from the outside that the center was unusually large, but she never realized that it was _indeed_ unusually large when they got in.

"Good morning!" Nurse Joy merrily greeted the group from the counter which was followed by a cry from a big pink pokemon beside her.

"This center is pretty damn huge!" Both Dawn and Ash gaped as they traced the whole interior of the building.

"And _you_ are _damn_ pretty!" Brock followed as he clasped Nurse Joy's hands in his making his own gaping swoony expression which just made the pink-haired lady laughed awkwardly.

And it was not even in a spilt second that Croagunk went outside of the breeder's pokeball as he poison jabbed Brock and dragged him all the way back to the group.

"Volkner has renovated almost everything in this city." Nurse Joy cleared her throat after regaining composure from seeing how a pokemon could just easily use an attack to hit its own trainer like it was just some common play. "He renovated the gym first, the lighthouse, then the center." She added smiling.

"Pi, pikapi!" The yellow-mouse pokemon retorted happily from Ash's shoulder.

"If you want you can easily see the gym once you're on the roof."

The bluenette gulped a batch of saliva as she witnessed how Nurse Joy made Ash's eye sparkle like some hyped up middle school girl.

Dawn sighed.

"Ash." Dawn felt sorry for crashing whatever fantasy the raven trainer was currently having, considering all the glitters and sparkles in his eyes. And of course she felt sorry for herself as well. "If you really wanted to see the gym." She gave another sigh. "I could take care of our pokemons here and maybe Brock too."

"Thank you so much Dawn!" Ash jumped up happily as he handed to her all his pokeballs as well as Pikachu. "I promise I won't be long!" Then he was off swiftly leaving Dawn and Pikachu behind each with a large sweat-dropped.

"They even have an elevator!" Ash amused as he went pass a sharp curve towards the elevator, bumping into someone he never expected, or least expected.

"Misty?!" Ash's auburn eyes widened. There was a lot of questions hitting his head right at the moment, like why she was here, why she left Cerulean City, why she didn't tell him in advance that she would leave, and why she went back to her old Kanto outfit. So he basically settled down on just saying her name in a surprised tone as if he was packing all of those inquiries tightly into it.

Misty on the other hand, had also her own share of bewildered expression of bumping into Ash. But unlike him which was purely an innocent shock from unexpectedly seeing her again, hers was more of a cornered-suspect-by-the-police kind of shock. And it was because ofa few questionable reasons.

First, the last time she saw him, it was when he still traveled with May and Max and that was like months ago and months also have already passed after that. She may never able to say it to herself but she missed travelling with him. And after hearing the news from May that he was on his way to Sunyshore City for his last gym badge, she worked hard into begging her older sisters to manage the gym for a little while for her.

Which she didn't easily get without rummaging through a lot of malls shopping and drowning in house chores for them.

And after seeing him enter the Pokemon Center, she could have walk straight right into him and say hello and maybe even say that she actually missed him, of course together with Brock and Pikachu so it wouldn't sound like she was implying something. But her nervousness just had to get the better of her that she ended up stalking them.

Or him, specifically.

Second, she wasn't familiar with the place to begin with so in order not to get lost she originally waited outside the center for them, but then something troublesome came up to her, and of all the less troublesome worries, it had to be the dire need to pee.

Just her freaking luck.

There could be a comfort room somewhere nearby, but being lost was something too pathetic and embarrassing for the feisty water-type trainer to handle. So she entered the center, tried to sneak past the group after learning from an unknown trainer outside that the center has a comfort room somewhere on the top floor.

She grimaced initially at the stupid idea of placing it somewhere floors above, but dismissed the thought of it as her need became more dire.

And just her luck again, she bumped to the very person she missed all these months, and stalked since this morning.

And Arceus knows how hard she tried not to look a tiny bit suspicious.

"Ash!" Her response came a bit more alarmed and panicky than expected. "I mean, ahh, ehh.." She stammered as she racked her brain for some smart reasoning or greeting.

"I'm glad to see you again!" He interrupted her without second thoughts. "Wanna come with me and see the Sunyshore City Gym?"

Obviously, the excitement was brainwashing the raven-haired trainer of the series of questions that filled his head seconds ago. Now he was just excited to see the gym he would get his final badge from. He didn't even bothered hearing Misty's response as he quickly pulled her inside the elevator and pushed the buttons.

Misty reserved her energy to brutally murder Ash later for being more excited seeing some gym rather than her.

'Just to the CR real quick then I can pound him till my heart's content.' She thought to herself over and over again.

The elevator made a ding-dong sound when its door closed as they felt themselves going up.

"So Misty why di-" Ash paused when he turned his head towards her. She had a funny pale look on her face, her hands were both clasped together behind her and her knees seemed to be nudging against each other. "Are you fine…?" He managed to ask.

Before even Misty could answer, they felt a sudden abrupt stop of the elevator.

Oh. My. Dear. Lord.

Misty wasn't expecting this or even anything close as worse as this. Not that she was only trap in the elevator with Ash, but also her dire need to pee was becoming something for her to prioritize.

Now she would have normally blushed in embarrassment under such romantic circumstances being with him alone in such a claustrophobic environment but unfortunately that romantic situation was easily crush by her current predicament.

"Hmmm.." Ash pondered beside her, completely unaware of the war the red-head was struggling inwardly. "I guess we'll have to wait for a couple of hours for someone to rescue us."

"A COUPLE OF HOURS!?" Misty exploded up, clenching her fist hard. "I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!" She nudged her knees more with each other.

"Why are you so mad all of a sudden?" Ash backed off a little at the disorientated and trembling Misty. "It won't really be that long Misty, at least we have each other right?"

She would have flustered hearing those words from Ash, if it just wasn't her troublesome situation she got herself into. She wasn't even able to properly register what he said as what definitely filled her head was just the CR and how badly she needed to go. She felt that Ash told her something significant but she was just too disorientated to register whatever that was.

"It's not like you'll need to pee right at this moment right?" He laughed sheepishly.

Bull's-freaking-eye.

"YES I AM!" She shouted at the shocked boy whose face became as pale as hers. She found it hard to understand what he said earlier yet that question somehow was as clear as water.

"B-but.."

"Don't laugh damnit!"

"I am not laughing!"

"Then do something! Quick!"

Ash wanted to comment that this, being the first time seeing each other after all these years, she was acting a little bit unnecessarily bossy and he would have already done something, THAT IS, if he already have thought of one.

But sadly no.

All he wanted was just to see the gym and he got this instead. He panicky racked his brain for some ideas and honestly he came up with some but he dismissed them all considering they were a little bit unpleasant and bold.

"Ahh!" He perked up as if he just thought of something brilliant. "Have you brought your pokemons with you?"

"S-sadly, I I l-left them a-all wi-with my sis-sisters.." Misty struggled as her legs trembled like a magnitude 9 earthquake. Misty wanted to say more that she left all her pokemon since her sister would be managing the gym for her but she wasn't able to continue as her situation was becoming more unbearable.

She fell down on all fours as she really felt like it was about to downpour, she saw Ash walked towards her from her peripheral view and handed her something that made her forgot the whole damn situation for a minute.

She would have been very thankful if it would have forgotten her completely of her predicament, but unfortunately it was just for a damn minute, or more likely seconds.

"What am I going to do with a plastic bottle?!"

"You know, uhm, you could.." Ash flashed a red cheek as he tried to articulate what words he could come up without sounding like a big idiot and a pervert. "I'll just turn around and, uhm, you do your thing..?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She hastily grabbed the collar of the startled trainer and pushed him against the elevator wall. "Where did you even get that?!"

"Oh, this was jus-"

"Don't explain!" She shouted again and fell back on the floor on all fours.

"But you asked-"

"ARGH!"

The situation was becoming crazy for Misty, the pain and embarrassment she all experienced was messing her up even more that without even thinking, she pulled up a mallet out from her bag.

And a huge one at that, since the other one was confiscated by the security at the airport.

"Now where did YOU get that?!" Ash slowly backed away from her. He knew that he was messing the situation even more and he was backing away when he should have lent a hand to make her stand up or feel less uncomfortable. But the mere sight of the huge mallet was just making the determined trainer into one newly-born Rattata.

Misty slowly stood up, like some killer in a horror-suspense movie Ash would always avoid watching. "I'm afraid I might just have to kill you here Ash…"

She walked a step slowly to him, the air was thick with murderous atmosphere and the sound of the dragged mallet against the floor was making it even more horrifying. "I can't live with this if you're going to witness that I wet myself."

Misty walked another step full of killing intent when she felt a warm embrace clothe her.

"I don't know what to do to make you feel better okay?" She heard his whisper just a few centimeters away from her right ear. "So if hurting me would ease you a bit.."

"Then do as you please."

The murderous aura hanging around Misty suddenly vanished like a puff of smoke. Even in her very difficult situation she was able to understand what Ash said to her. That he was worried about her, how he panicked what to do about her and how he was willing to do anything for her comfort's sake.

"I I could never hurt you.." She whispered back and dug her face on his chest. She never thought that something like this would even be happening to her right now. "More or less kill you."

Ash pulled back a little from his embrace, quite appalled. "B-but you just said that you might have to kill me."

"I was just lying okay?" She answered while looking down. "I could never hurt someone I..I.."

"'I' what?" The raven-haired trainer asked.

"Can I hold onto you tightly?" Misty shivered in his embrace and he felt Ash nodded to her request.

"I I d-don't t-think I c-can ho-hold out mu-much l-lo-longer.."

"Misty the door has-"

"Hold me tighter damnit!"

"Misty the door-"

"Hold me!"

"Mis-"

"HOLD ME!"

"Ash and Misty?!" A certain voice coming from a particular breeder sprang Misty's eyelids wide open. And then realization started to slowly dawned on her that Ash was trying to tell her all along that the elevator was already fixed somehow but she kept on insisting for Ash to hold her as if it wasn't out of a request anymore but a demand.

A very strict demand.

A very strict demand, out from a romantic cause.

She quickly pulled herself out from Ash's embrace and walked quickly yet awkwardly away from the elevator. "Hi Brock bye Brock!" She pushed through him walking in a tipsy quirky manner.

"She was really bright red." Brock raised an eyebrow at Ash who just gave a confused look like that of a five-year old boy wondering why the school bus was late.

"Girls are really weird aren't they?" Ash questioned the breeder who just gave a knowing laugh. "By the way where's Dawn?"

"She's still downstairs arguing with Paul about how electricity works."

"Paul is here?!" The auburn eyes of the trainer suddenly lit up as if Paul was bringing food with him, or in this case, a little bit of training for him. And as he was about to run towards the stairs he heard Misty's voice shouting again.

"ARGH STAIRS! AND MORE STAIRS!"

"Fine do I have to carry you?" He sighed as he went towards the opposite direction towards Misty mumbling words like how she became more bossy about him when she was just someone gentle earlier that Ash even doubted if it really was Misty who he hugged earlier.

"YES! PLEASE!"

"Coming!"

"HURRY!"

All Brock did was smile and laugh at the innocence of the poor trainer when it comes to love and such.

"Girls really are weird aren't they Ash?"

Being a main character doesn't necessarily justifies he's all invincible and unstoppable.

* * *

**A.N**: The ending sort of sucked because it came out rushed huhu but still I tried my best, or maybe I'm just not really meant for Pokeshipping!xD boo hoo. And this is not an originally-thought-of scene, I got this scene from the anime "Mangaka-san to Assistant-san" (You should really check this anime out! Funny as hell!) which was very funny so I tried to fit it for Pokeshipping because I'm unoriginal like that. Anyway feel free to PM me anything! :D

~~KicksAndKisses~~


End file.
